Trouble x2
by GingerUnicorn
Summary: The life of the famous twins, Fred and George Weasley. From a young age up to death. This is my first fanfiction so any constructive criticism and tips would be great!
1. Mischief from the start

**Mischief from the start**

" ...GEORGE WEASLEY LET GO OF YOUR BROTHERS HAIR NOW!" Mrs. Weasley screamed at a giggling 5 year old George and a screaming seven year old Percy. The youngster, realizing Mrs. Weasleys temper rising let go of his brothers hair and ran up to the bedroom he shared with his twin brother.

"Did you get the chocolate?" Asked George to his brother Fred.

"Yep!" Grinned Fred holding up 2 boxes containing chocolate frogs that the twins rarely got

The twins began munching into the treasure when a red faced Percy entered the room

"Have you taken my book, if you have and your not saying im going to... Whats that? What are you hiding and, whats all over your hands?" Percy demanded

"Go away you nosy pig" Spat Fred

"Get out!" Shouted George as they pushed Percy out of the door.

"MUM!" screamed Percy running downstairs to tell on his brothers yet again.

"Not now Peeercyy! Bill! Lay the table!"

Percy stormed into his room face as red as his hair leaving the twins gasping for breath as they laughed. George whipped his hands on his trousers and sat down on the bed.

"I'll be taking Bill to Diagon Ally tomorrow because your father isn't working. It would be a nightmare taking all of you." Said Mrs Weasly as she fed Ginny her food

"Mum I want to go! I want to go into the book store!" Whined Percy

"No! You have to stay home, im not buying you another book, why don't you play outside with everyone else?"

Percy looked fearfully up to see Fred and George smiling evilly at him and groaned.

"Be good boys!" Shouted Mrs Weasley before flooing to Diagon Ally

"We will!" Replied Fred and George smiling at Percy evilly

"George, I think we should go to our room."

"Yes Fred, we should"

together the boys marched upstairs. Percy just gazed at them with total amazement.

George and fred made a detour for their mums supply cupboard where she kept all ingredients and fabrics and ...supplies a pile of different things, including wolfsbane, lavender and pufferfish eyes. Next Fred Pulled the cauldron out and they quietly made their way back to their bedroom.

"Er, put 3 eye things into the cauldron and er the lavender with some water then mix!" Ordered George, and fred followed the instructions as george fiddled with the heat. The result was a fizzing noise. The twins added some more random ingredients then left the cauldron on a lowish heat as they headed outside.

"Quick, get him!" Shouted George as he cornered a chicken in the yard.

"Almost! Grab him, he's getting away!"

The twins dived at the chicken and managed to tie its legs together.

"It's a she by the way..." Said Charlie as he walked up to the twins with a confused look on his face

"And what are you doing with the poor thing. Don't hurt her" He fretted

"No worrys big brother! Bye!" And the twins ran to the house before anymore questions could be asked.

As they entered they're room the... muck... in the cauldron had changed to a greenish colour. Fred locked the chicken in the cupboard as george scooped some of the potion into a bowl. They stared at their sick coloured creation.

"Do you think anything will happen?" Asked George

Fred smiled mischiefiously "yes"

Half an hour later, after testing the potion on the chicken with a good result, Fred and George walked down into the kitchen where their dad was fussing a pile of sandwiches, a screaming baby and Ron who was destroying the living room.

"We'll serve those for you Daddy" Smiled Fred sweetly

"Thanks boys" and Arthur ran with Ginny to stop Ron dismantle the house.

"Which is Percy's?"

"The one with all the salad"

"Quick put it in the middle"

"Wont he notice"

"Yes but he'll think its dads cooking!"

As everyone tucked into their lunch Fred and George kept glancing up at Percy who had a questioning look on his face.

Suddenly Percy Leaped up and spat his food out as he began glowing a lime green colour

"Whaa? Dad! Whats Happening?" Cried Percy, his head began to swell

"Percy!" Cried Arthur

Percys head kept swelling until it was the size of a beach ball

Bill, biting his lip to stop him from laughing, rushed to percys side

Fred and George we're almost crying with laughter as Percy fell under the weight of his head.


	2. First use of magic

_**I do not own Harry potter blah blah blaaah! Thanks for reading and i'll try update as soon as i can. Please review and follow! **_

**FIRST USE OF MAGIC**

April 20th

Geroge stared out the window on this unusually hot day, it was only 8 o'clock but he was boiling, a side effect of having red hair and milky skin, the sky was clear blue and the grass was pretty dry.

As Fred finished changing into his blue tshirt and red shorts, Identical to Georges, cried up the stars

"Boys! Breakfast is ready!" Her voice echoed up the tall building.

After everyone was sitting at the table eating their toast or cereal Mrs Weasley asked

"Whats everyone doing today, I think the lawn could be de-gno-" but she was cut off

"I think im going to read Hogwarts, a history! Oh and I need to practice my brewing skills, I haven't in quite a while!" Percy went on and on

"You've already read that, like a million"

"Trillion"

"Times" Said the Twins

"And what are you doing then?" sneered Percy

"We're going down to the river!" Replied George

"Er, we are?"

"Yes! Mum could we have a packed lunch please?" he asked sweetly

"Oh, yes! oh and take this sun potion, and your buckets!"

After getting a ton of things thrown at the and getting their items placed into a bag with a undetectable extending charm they we're ready to go

"Be careful , and be home by five! And use the potion and drink plenty of water!" Fretted Mrs.W

"No worrys mum!" called back Fred. they set of for their adventure.

Fred was dangling his feet in the cool river watching the water part ways turning slightly white and dropping in pebbles which made a small satisfactory plonk while George climbed the small hill that overlooked the small town and kept the muggles away from the burrow.

"Fred! Fred! Theres loaaads of trees there and their soooo high up! ….and theres a swing on one! Lets go down there!"

"Sure!" Called Fred back as he quickly dried his feet, slipped on his shoes and grabbed the bag then followed George up the hill.

Once there the boys began swinging on the swing then jumping of as high as they could, sometimes they could touch the branch nearby with the skims of their fingers.

After, around 30 minutes of this the twins got bored and decided to climb the trees, they searched for ages for that perfect one, that one which was easy to get your footing and was strong.

"George I found one!"

"Is it strong?"

"Stronger than a giant!"

"The branches?"

"Like steps!"

"Excellent! Lets climb"

The twins slowly began to scale the tree, one foot here, another there, until

SNAP

"Waaa!"

"George!"

The branch was hanging on, but just slightly and George was hanging off it, very high up.

"Fred! It's going to break"

"No, just one moment!"

Fred reached over and stretched out his hand towards George when something they never expected to happen happened. The branch zoomed back up to its original place.

"Wha?" Fred sat opened mouth, identical to Georges as they just looked from Freds hands to the branch

"You, you, you did...magic! Your not a sqib! YOU DID IT!" Screamed George laughing as he quickly climbed lower down the tree before dropping to the ground.

Two tall and rather bulky boys stood there, maybe around ten years old

"Look Jay, I thought carrots came out of the ground, not dropped out the tree!" Said the one with brown hair and a massive forehead

The other who had almost no hair at all laughed at his friends pathetic joke

"Your those freaks who live over the hill, aren't you?" Said forehead eyeing Georges red hair and tattered clothes

"George whos that?" Asked Fred, dropping out of the tree

"Uh, I duno Fred" looking up at forehead raising his eyebrows

"Look! Theres a clone!" Shouted no-hair pointing at Fred

"Ah, we've already met Carrot top but hello Freckle face. Im Kane and he's Jay"

"Look how pathetic you are, you're a bunch of freaks, yeah?" Said Kane to Fred

Fred never replied

"Im talking to you" Snarled Kane while Jabbing Fred in the ribs

"LEAVE HIM ALONE" shouted George jumping in front of his brother

"comon George, their just muggles"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALLS US?" Screamed Kay raising his fist at Fred

suddenly George punched Kay in the stomach, but what took everyone to surprise was that Kay went flying backwards getting caught in a bush ten foot back. His friend who had just stood there with eyes massive from fear quickly turned around and ran back, past his friend and into the clearing by the forest.

"George! You, you just did magic!" gasped Fred a they starred down at Georges hands

Fred and George ran back up the hill and back to the burrow

"MUM! MUM!" shouted the boys

"hush, boys, whats the matter?" Mrs Weasley whipped her hands on her apron and sat at the table

"we've got something fantastic to tell you"

After hearing the tale, slightly exaggerated, Mrs Weasley screamed and hugged her boys close, now crying she wrote a letter to her husband Arthur and sent it off with Errol, their family owl

As the boys sat at the table and had a drink George thought he heard a snap from upstairs, but it was his room that was above the kitchen so that would mean..

The twins ran upstairs and into their room where little Ron sat with something behind his back.

"What are you doing?" Asked George suspiciously

"Er, wanted go" Replied Ron turning pale

"Whats behind your back?"

"Er sowy, didn't mean to"

"MY BROOMSTICK!" Cried Fred as ron toddled to hide behind his teddybear

"You'll, you'll pay for this" he cried

Rons teddy started to shake then suddenly turned into a furry, horrible spider

Rons screams echoed through the house


End file.
